wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Video Game Songfic
A Video Game Songfic Hoi, guys! I know I’ve been inactive lately, but mostly I’ve gotten into some video games and some of them have songs that I think are perfect for some WoF characters. Just a warning; I’ll change the lyrics a little bit so if you want to listen to the original song, you can find it on YouTube. Okay, boi~ Glory Darkstalker - Your Reality (From Doki Doki Literature Club) (Piano intro) Darkstalker: Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you (Mini piano interlude) On my scroll is a world where we can be together, just me and you (Mini piano interlude) The ink flows down into a dark puddle.. Just move your claw, write the way into her heart! But in this world of infinite choices.. What will it take just to find that special day? What will it take just to find...that special day? (Guitar interlude) Darkstalker: Have I found something else fun to put an enchantment on today? (Mini piano interlude) When you’re here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway (Mini piano interlude) When we can clearly read our own feelings.. What good is love, if it’s just a fantasy? But if I can’t have a happy ending.. What would it take for you to see only me? (Flute + xylophone + piano interlude) Darkstalker: Does my claw only write bitter words to those who are dear to me? (Mini piano + violin interlude) Darkstalker: Is it love if I take you or is it love if I set you free? (Mini piano + violin + guitar interlude) The tears flow down into a dark puddle How can I write love into reality? If I can’t be the Darkstalker you wanted... What do you call love in your reality? And in your reality, if I don’t know how to love you... (Mini piano interlude) I’ll leave you be (Guitar + piano outro) Queen Scarlet - All Eyes on Me (by Or3o) Scarlet: Long, long time ago I had my own little show Was a beautiful, lovable angel But he took the spotlight, shining so bright Left me to fade away But honey, now the turn is mine (Instrumental intro) Scarlet: A dragon made from heaven, sent from above Looks like Ruby’s got a little date, let’s have some fun We’ve got lots to do, little errand girl Come to me at cloud nine To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done You told me what to do and what to say I couldn’t escape You got to choose the ending of my fate You put me astray But not anymore I’m in control I have the stage, you can’t turn the page Now all eyes on me (Instrumental Segment) All eyes on me Ba-da bap bap Bap bap ba ba-doo ba-duh So many experiments, so many mistakes But I’ll go all the way till I’m in perfect shape (First the worst, maybe third’s the charm) So close, oh, I cannot wait The demon won’t taint me now ’Cause you’re the sacrifice he’ll slay You said I wasn’t good enough to stay You put me away You took away my future and my fame But now that will change Focus on me I’ll be all that they see I’ll make ‘em sway, no, can’t run away Now all eyes on me (Instrumental Segment) You don’t know what it’s like to drown away in a puddle of shame You, yes you, made me Ĩ̲̫ͭ͊̏ͦ̓̋N̻̗ͣͭ͒̇Ś̮̱͇̙͌͆ͩ̑Å̟̯͙̟ͤͦ̊N̙̩̭̹͉̰͈̭ͧ̐ͩͥ̚E͔̝͕͕̙͉͑̆̋ͮ But not anymore I’m in control I have the stage, you can’t turn the page Now do as you’re told (Encore, hit the beat, boys) Focus on me I’ll be all that they see I’ll make ‘em sway, no, can’t run away Now all eyes on me Now all eyes on All eyes on ME! That’s all I can think of so far, but anyone can add any characters/songs they like! Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions